smallvillecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tess Mercer
Tess Mercer is Lex's sister. In the recent comics Tess is Lex's second consciousness. When he first saw her he thought he was going crazy. Only his assitant Otis Berg knows about her appearance. On the TV Series Tess did not grow up with Lex and does not not necessarily get along with her brother. In the Comics Guardian Tess' first appearance to Lex. She appeared to him on a busy sidewalk after a brief conversation with Clark, but only Lex saw or heard her. Tess appears to Lex for first time at the end of Chapter 1 of Guardian: Part 1. Lex was surprised by seeing her since she was dead. Then Lex went to the Metropolis hospital to see a doctor. The doctor said that he didn't have anything and maybe he was shocked by Tess' suicide and he was hallucinating. Tess was there and listened what the doctor said and she ironically criticizes her suicide. Lex asked her if she is a hallucination or a ghost? She told him that she isn't a hallucination or a ghost and If she was, he wouldn't be the one that she would choose to hunt. Lex pushed her against the wall and then she told him the truth about her death. She also stated that she doesn't know what she is and that the only thing she remembers after her death is standing with Lex at the street. She told Lex that they might had some answers if he stopped spending all his time on Superman and started focusing more about their situation. Inside Lex Corp Plaza, Tess once again appears behind Lex, who has found the information on the neurotoxin that Tess had exposed him and discovered that it causes the patient to form a mental bond with whomever administered it, so they share one mind, with Tess as Lex's secondary consciousness. Lex tells her that he is searching for a way to remedy the situation. In a S.T.A.R. Labs bathroom, Tess appears to Lex once more, where he admits he can sense her whenever she appears. He also reveals that he plans to repeat the procedure his team is conducting if it is successful, and even plans to try it on Tess's consciousness. She questions why Emil agreed to the procedure and he admits it took a bit of manipulation to convince him. He then asks Tess just how close her and Emil's relationship was, and then she smacks him, with Lex expressing his delight over finally having a way to remove her. Detective Tess has been controlling Lex in is sleep and sending gibberish messages to Ollie and a long list of other people. Specials Quotes *"What are you more afraid of... That the world will see you as an unstable lunatic, or just that you were assembled from the cloned pieces of one?" Tess Mercer to Lex Luthor - Guardian: Part 2 *"If I'm stuck spending eternity with a devil, I'd prefer it be the real one. Offense intended." Tess Mercer to Lex Luthor - Guardian: Part 3 Gallery tess mercer 1.png|Guardian: Part 1 Tess001.png|Guardian: Part 2 tess mercer 3.png|Tess with Lex tess mercer 4.png|Guardian: Part 3 Tess002.png|Detective: Part 2 Tess6.png|Detective: Part 3 Tess7.png Tess72.png Tess and lex.png Tess's ress.png|Tess' ressurection Tessmercer6.jpg|Tess' new form Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Justice League Category:TV Characters Category:Characters Category:Luthors Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:A to Z Category:Deceased Characters Category:CEOs Category:Bilionaires Category:Season 11 Category:Protagonists Category:Guardian Story Arc Characters Category:Detective Story Arc Characters Category:Haunted Story Arc Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Continuity Story Arc Characters Category:Hollow Story Arc Characters Category:Residents of Earth